Love Forgotten
by Animelover5510
Summary: This is a story requested by my friend Ace Lyn! This contains yaoi (boy x boy), rape, drugs, alcohol, self harm, and mean names. You've been warned. *squints and hawk eyes* Enjoy and R&R! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slender or any characters!**

**A/N: I also don't support yaoi...just so you're all aware. I'll write it if requested though :) So go ahead and ask to your hearts content! XD Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains rape, abuse, smoking, alcohol, and self harm. You've been warned! *squints and hawk eyes***

My name is Claude Marisian Malisian. My story starts on a cold November night when I was 15.

I wouldn't consider myself to be very pretty or interesting. I actually don't think I'm that good looking at all. I get a lot of compliments though. I think that they just pity me though. I have shaggy black hair that I use to hide my face. I have...unique eyes I suppose. My left is green while my left is blue. My skin is very pale because I'm albino. I wear only dark clothing. Mainly black or crimson. It reminds me of blood. At the moment, I'm walking down the sidewalk. I can see my breath. It's November 20th today, so the air is nippy. I have on a thick black hoodie, a long-sleeve maroon shirt, black skinny jeans with tears, and size 15 black converse that I painted blood on. My nails were black with blood also but they were stuffed in my pockets so you wouldn't notice. Also under the shade of my sleeves were bandages that ran all the way up to my inner elbow and thick band bracelets to cover my scars. I kept my gaze focused to the ground because I was freakishly tall. I was 7 ft 8in. I sighed as I looked at my feet as they flickered in and out of the white snow. "Hey Baby!" I heard a voice call. I glanced up instinctually to connect the voice to a face and saw them walking towards me. I turned to see if anyone was behind me. I realized in my wandering, I ended up in a vacant side of town. There was nobody here. My heart sank. The quad of guys strolled over with smirks. "Well hey there gorgeous. Care to have some fun?" "I'm a guy." I mumbled "Hmm? What was that sugar? I didn't catch that sweet voice of yours." I cleared my voice and said louder, wincing at my gruff voice. "I'm a guy." the leader chuckled, "I don't care. I can still fuck you just as easily." I felt my blood run cold as they circled me. Three of the guys pounced on me, knocking me down and holding my limbs to the freezing, white cement. "Leave me alone...let go!" I struggled while the leader sat on my chest. He pulled up my shirts to reveal my burn and scar-riddled chest. "Ooh! Someone likes it rough I see. I can play rough too angel." he purred while bending down. He bit one of my scars open so blood poured down my chest. I howled in pain. "Stop! Let me go! Someone help me!" I screamed. The boys were suddenly thrown from my body. I quickly rolled away and gasped for air as tears ran down my face. I had to hold in the bile that threatened to spill through my trembling lips. "Are you okay?" A deep Russian voice questioned "Yes...thank you very much." I choked out. They held out a hand that was whiter than mine. I accepted it gratefully. I was surprised as soon as i stood up. I only reached the person's abdomen. I was 7''8. I craned my head up to see that the man had no face. My breath caught in my throat. No nose or ears. No expression, just a pale white head. A jagged smirk appeared from seemingly nowhere. I couldn't draw my eyes away as they said something that I didn't catch and knelt to my stomach. A long, serpentine slowly emerged to lick my cut and the blood surrounding it. I shakily put out a hand to touch his face. It was smooth. Like a fresh born baby's skin would feel. A sharp contrast to my scarred skin. I put my whole hand against it and ran it against the surface in awe. I rans my thumbs across his adams apple but felt no ripples. His skin was completely smooth and he had no wrinkles. I pressed my cheek against his silky face, lost in the first ever sensation of absolutely smooth skin. I felt him purr slightly and jerked away in embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry!" I squeaked before turning and running away. When i got home, I stood at my front door, panting and dreading going in. I sighed deeply before quietly sneaking in. "Where have you been boy?" A voice asked as i shut the door. I winced because i knew what that tone meant. "I-I'm sorry. I went for a walk sir." "Did I say you could go on a walk?" "N-no sir." "That's right and a bitch should never do anything unless his owner commands them. Now come and receive your punishment whore." I held in sobs as I walked over. "Y-yes sir." "Strip yourself." I did as slow as I could. "Hurry up bitch!" he shouted while ramming his iron rod over by back. I nearly collapsed. I couldn't hold in my tears as he looked over my naked body with disgust and lust. "Turn." I did everything he asked of me with tears staining my face. He took his lighter and traced out my shoulder blades. Then he took his white hot poker and rammed it into my back as i screamed my throat raw. Everytime I passed out, he'd pour cold water over me, making the burns and cuts sting more. He eventually got tired and left me half dead on the floor. My eyes glazed over as I sat up and took the razor from my pocket. I ran it over my wrists but couldn't feel a thing. I was numb. I dug deeper until I felt a twinge of pain. I deserved all of my pain. Every scar wasn't enough. I deserved more. I had watched a monster kill my mother. I had only been three but that could not excuse my crimes. I deserved pain. I watched my blood stain the carpet until I finally passed out. I got up with a hiss of pain. "Fuck!" I shrieked as I felt the burns on my back. "Get your lazy ass up and get to school." Dad yelled from his bedroom. "Yes sir." I mumbled as I ran out, wincing at the pain. I was just glad to leave. "Claude." A lilty voice came from beside me. "Hello Bethany." I murmured. She handed me my cigarette and liquor. "Thanks." I took a gulp and a drag. The smoke burning my throat. She shrugged as she took out her own beer and drug. "Give me your razor." I handed it to her as she pulled up her sleeve. I looked away before it could reach her skin. She had such creamy skin. I looked around. "Where are the others." I asked. She grunted and handed me back my blade. "Claude." I heard them say. "Liz, Cherrie, Nan, Lauren, Derek, Demitri, Taz." I greeted them all. We passed a joint around while sharing a bottle of vodka. I leaned over to kiss Demetri. "Morning." He nodded and grabbed my razor from my pocket. "Any new scars today?" I slowly nodded and turned so he could pull up my shirt. "Ouch. What'd you do?" They all asked "I went out for a walk." I said quietly. "Claude. You know how he feels about that. That was stupid of you." Derek and Liz chastised while everyone nodded. "I know. I gotta go." I got up and briskly walked away to the bathroom. I pulled up my sleeves and took out my razor. Why couldn't anyone understand? Not even my closest friends understood. I couldn't go on walks or I was stupid. I felt a tear slip from my eye before I cut harder. I wouldn't cry. I shook my head before shuffling to class. "Class, we have a new student. His name is...how do you say it?" "Stro-noy Chill-a-vee-eck. It is Russian." He said with a deep accent. One that sounded familiar. I glanced up to see a pale white face. They had bright blue eyes, groomed, emo skater punk brown hair. He had a tux decorated shirt on with black skinny jeans and black vans. His lips were a perfect ruby color and his nose was pierced. His eyebrow was arched up arrogantly while he seemed to be smirking. He was about 2 ½ feet taller than me. As soon as he saw me and his smirk deepened. "Ah! Claude! Nice to see again. Feeling better? I know rude guys pick on you." I felt my eyes widen as everyone turned to me. I crouched in my seat to try and disappear. "How does a hot guy like that know a emo queer like him?" A behind me giggled. I tightened my hand around my razor, digging it into my palms. "Oh! You know Claude? Please be nice to him. He's bullied all the time. " the teacher said as she placed the new kid next to me. I sighed. Today was turning out awesome.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning new languages

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slender or any characters. I also don't own Claude because he belongs to Ace Lyn -Love ya sis! ;)- Enjoy!**

Ch. II

The new kid sat next to me, his smirk still in place. "Khullo." He murmured.

"Huh?" The smirk deepened

"Sorry, I mean 'hullo'."

"Oh...Hi." I muttered and turned back around. I felt his eyes on me the whole class. As soon as the bell rang, I bolted to the bathroom. "What's with that guy...it couldn't have been the same guy...but...how did he know about yesterday? Whatever. Who's he think he is? Singling me out and embarrassing me in front of everyone. My face burned just thinking about it. I felt that pressure building up again as I thought about that girl. I was an emo queer...I pulled my trusty razor out of my pocket. It was still stained with old blood like a reminder of my past. I removed my thick bracelet and held out my scarred arm. I brought the razor forward until a hand caught my wrist. I looked up only to see the mysterious person I had just been thinking about. He was studying my arm. "What?! Never seen an emo fag?" I snapped, struggling to wrench my arm out of his tight grasp. He didn't say anything. "Let me go-" his eyes suddenly snapped up to meet mine. I couldn't speak. He raised my arm up to his mouth, his gaze never leaving mine, even when a serpentine tongue slowly emerged and snaked across my wounds. He pulled back and blinked slowly I suddenly pulled out of my trance.

"Stop hurting self." He rumbled before leaving. I blinked and trembled. "Wh-what the Hell is he?" I rushed out of the building. I went to the park and sat on a swing, rocking back and forth.

"Shouldn't you be in class? A deep voice questioned. I looked up and almost had a heart attack. It was Mr. No-face.

"Y-you!"

"Yes?"

"W-why are you following me?" I breathed out between trembling lips. I couldn't tell what kind of expression he had.

"You...interest me." I scoffed,

"So I'm your lab rat?" I felt his aura shift to anger and bit my lip hard so that it bled.

"Stop that." he grasped both sides of my cheeks so that my mouth puckered.

"Her! Shturp thit! Lemma go!"

"Net. Promise to stop hurting self first."

"I can't! Ikay?! I can't...I can't…" I felt tears prick in my eyes. He stared at me while his aura changed to a sad confusion. He let me go. I wiped my eyes quickly and flexed my jaws to get the blood flowing back into my cheeks after his death grip. "Izvinite…I did not mean to hurt…*ya khotel pomoch...izvinite. " I sniffed quietly.

"...I don't understand Russian." I heard a low rumbling and looked at him with huge eyes, worried that I'd upset him. But I saw his 'mouth' spread out in a grin which showed me that he was laughing. "Izvinite. I am not…good...with English."

"So...izvinite means sorry I take it. Uhm...I could...teach you...well...we could teach each other. I could learn Russian so I could talk to you and you could learn English. if you want to that is." his hand fluttered over my face. "Ja. I vould like that." I smiled a little. "Okay. Then lets start...we should probably change location though because I don't believe that everyone will take to you as kindly as I did."

"Net. I'll just switch forms again." I watched in awe as he shrunk down about 6 feet. "Wha…" His jagged mouth smoothed out to form smooth red lips. A nose slowly emerged from his head along with ears while eyelashes and eyelids appeared so it looked like his eyes were closed. He blinked them open to show off electric blue eyes. He lowered his head as dark hair slowly slithered out of his head. When he looked back up, I saw that he had arrogantly arched eyebrows. "See? All better." His voice had mellowed out from being a mans voice to being a late teens voice. He blew his hair out of his eyes. I couldn't speak for a few minutes. "Claude? You alright?" I blinked up at him with a slow grin. "That...was fucking awesome." He grinned back in relief. "Good. I thought you vent into shock for a moment. I

vas very vorried." I smiled a little. "Sor-uh...inzventite?"

"Izvinite." he corrected

"Thanks. Izvinite. So what would you like to learn first?"

"Um...vell ve should start with basics...small vords.

"First, we need to get you to say 'wuh'." He cocked his head with a confused expression. "Say, 'what?'"

"Vhat?"

"See? You say 'vhat'...it's what?" His brows furrowed.

"But...that is vhat I said."

"You did it again! You can't say 'wuh'. See, listen. Say 'why?'"

"Vhy...vhat...Oh...I see now. I do not know how to stop. Izvinite."

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

Izvinite means sorry. Try saying sorry."

"Oh. S-sorree?" I put a hand over my mouth to stifle a girlish giggle.

"Oh? That is funny? Then you try. Say my name. "Stroynyye Chelovek."

"Uh...Stoeenoy Cheeloviek?" He clutched his stomach while he bent over in uproarious laughter. I felt my face heat up.

"Hey! I tried!...Stop laughin' at me!" I tackled him to the ground while he continued laughing. He eventually calmed down to just chuckles. "You done now?"

"Yes." He smiled up at me. I realized how close our faces were, and blushed at the compromising position we were in.

"Oh, uh...sorry." I started to get up but he wrapped his hands around my waist so I was sprawled across him. My face burned as hot as the sun. "Hey!"

"Just...let me stay like zis for a vhile...ja?" I sighed and relaxed into him.

"Okay."

~Later~

I opened my eyes groggily. "Ugh…" I yawned and wiped my eyes. I soon realized that I was on top of someone. I looked down and saw a cute boy. he looked very relaxed while he was resting. Then my mind slowly woke up and I remembered who he was. "Oh…" Then I realized that it was dark out...and I wasn't home. "Oh no!" I scrambled to my feet. "Ouch! Vhat is the problem?"

"I have to get home! See you tomorrow!"

"I'll valk you home." I froze and looked at him pleadingly.

"No! You can't come! Stay away!" I bolted away before he could say anything.

Slenderman P.O.V

I watched him run away and growled. He had looked afraid. He didn't want to go home. I chuckled darkly. "I hope he didn't expect me to listen to him." I followed him. He tried to snake his way inside the house quietly but I heard a male voice say. "What were you doing so late at night?"

"I-I-I'm sorry sir." I tilted my head in confusion. Why was he so afraid? "Get in here boy. You have to be punished." The door closed quietly. I peeked in the window. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell it wasn't good. I watched Claude slowly undress with tears running down his face. The man twirled a knife in his hand while he spoke. The knife's blade was white hot. He slowly ran it up and down Claude's body, leaving red welts all over his skin. I felt rage boil inside me as he stuck the knife into his side. I kicked in the door and felt my humanity slowly leave me. Leaving me with only my Slender.

**...I wrote more than expected...the ideas just started flowing so…*shrugs* I don't think you mind though, huh? XD Thanks for readin! Make sure to review! Animelover5510, signing out! (n_n)**

Ya khotel pomoch = I was trying to help...


	3. Chapter 3: Prepared for forever

**Yoho! I know, I know. You hate me now. But that's just too bad. I don't own Slender or any characters I also don't own Claude. Enjoy the Christmas fluff. :3**

Claude was sprawled across the couch tiredly. It was near Christmas and he had been bustling about. It was both his and his new boyfriends first real Christmas, so he wanted it to be special. He inspected the house around him with a hum. "Alright...lights up there...tinsel...signs..wreath...mistletoe." He grinned. He had placed about 50 sprigs conveniently around the house. He sighed and put his head down, about to rest. He suddenly sprang off the couch. "Nuts! I forgot the present! And the food!" He shouted with a groan. He flopped through the floor, feeling hopeless. Slenderman would be there in 5 minutes. "This is terrible. I'm a horrible boyfriend. It's our first Christmas and I was supposed to make it special." Claude flicked the rubber band across his wrist. Stroynyye Chelovek had insisted that he take treatments to help against the cutting. They had recommended flicking.

"Claude. I'm here." Came a deep Russian voice. Said boy looked up tearfully.

"Hi."

"Vat is wrong? Vat happened? Who hurt?" The Slender being demanded, quickly fluttering over him in worry.

"Nobody. I'm just a terrible boyfriend who doesn't deserve you."

"Vat do you mean?"

"I forgot your present and the food and the tree! I ruined everything!" Claude cried, burying his face again. Slendy put a hand under his chin and forced him to look up into his blue eyes.

"Claude. Do you sink I care about somesink like zat? I just vanted to spend zis holiday vith you. YA lyublyu tebya." The now-human creature smiled and kissed him sweetly. Claude kissed back immediately.

"YA tozhe tebya lyublyu." he said. Stroynyye groaned,

"You sound hot in Russian." The man rumbled. Malisian smirked and rumbled out,

"YA. lyublyu. tebya." Slenderman growled and pounced on him playfully.

"Don't test patience leetle man. Am slowly losink." He sounded awkward, trying to figure out how to say the English words. Claude leaned onto his elbows to kiss his boyfriend who was hovering above him. "I love you." he said in English. Slendy repeated the affection before pulling them both up.

"Come. I vant to show joo somesink." They linked their hands together as they walked down the sidewalk. many people looked at them in disgust and Claude whimpered, clinging to his lover. The man looked down at him then at the others in realization. He then flipped off a bunch of elderly women who tittered and turned their noses.

"You queer freaks!" A rowdy bunch of teenagers yelled, snickering. Stroynyye grinned, showing off fangs.

"Yup." He pulled Claude in for a heated kiss in front of everyone. The boy tried to break away at first, but soon melted into it with a small moan. He wrapped his arms around Slender. There were a few cat calls and yellings to get a room, yet Claude felt a burst of confidence and ignored them. The pair popped apart for air, a trail of saliva between their lips. "Only think of me. Zey do not matter." The dazed boy nodded and nuzzled his partner lovingly. They walked down the street, in a world of their own. Slenderman led his love into the forest. "Ta-da." He said quietly, a bit nervous that Claude would not like it. Claude looked around in wonder. The Slender being had changed the dark, foggy woods into a bright Christmas Wonderland. He had made snowmen, snow castles, and there was hot cocoa at a new picnic table. There were lights over the white trees and on the center tree, a big star stood at the top which towered at, at least 25 feet. There were also presents under the tree.

"Oh wow…" was all the stunned boy could manage. Slenderman smiled in relief.

"You like da?" Claude nodded vigorously

"I love it. You did a great job. How long did it take you?" Slender looked a bit embarrassed.

"Umm...ten minutes?" He said it like a question while his partner gaped openly at him.

"Are you serious?" The creator nodded, scratching his head sheepishly. Claude laughed in amazement, "How do I deserve you?" the video game character chuckled,

"Stole my line." They both smiled at each other before turning and opening the gifts.

"Oh...you knew." Claude cooed as he held up the drawing pad. There were utensils in the box as well. It started to snow. They both looked at the sky but Slender was the first to look away. He got on one knee and kissed Claude's hand. The teen watched curiously when the blue eyed man reached into his pocket. He understood when a velvet box was emerged.

"Claude...I love you and have for very long time. I...vant to make official so...vill you marry me?" Claude felt tears spill down his face as he nodded. "Ja." He whispered. His lover kissed away the tears before finally kissing his lips. They were prepared for forever.

**PLEASE READ!**  
**I just thought I'd let you know...how much I think about you guys. At school, I was freaking out because I have 26 more chapters to write and only a couple hours. I think about you guys all the time so...just wanted to let you know. Writers love their readers. Don't forget that okay? Thanks! *hugs all* So review, it really does matter and make our day. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
